


Young God

by sotakeabitofcalpol



Series: Are You Dead? [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Deceit Mention, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Medication, Sympathetic Deceit, Virgil Angst, Virgil is suicidal, Yeah he’s not okay even if my shit writing says otherwise, both their childhoods suck, his name is Declan, human! au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 04:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sotakeabitofcalpol/pseuds/sotakeabitofcalpol
Summary: And I’ve been sitting at the bottoms of this swimming pool for a while nowVirgil Hughes has no real reason to be okay. He’s lost everyone he ever lovedAnd he’ll keep trying to leave





	Young God

Virgil could vaguely remember a time when he hadn't lived in a state of panic. He was young, sure, but he could remember a time when he'd jumped off of walls, walked to school, spoken in class, without that horrible jolt of anxiety in his stomach.

He remembered running around with Declan. Declan had been his only real friend, his family. They had each other. They didn't need anyone else.

He remembered 'borrowing' from shops with him, the two of them wreaking havoc through the town before they collapsed in the park, and sat there until the sun went down and they were forced back home.

Neither of them wanted to go. Both of them came out worse each time.

One day they had enough. They gave up. Both basically lived on the streets, and tried to support each other from their shit position. Declan came out with a scarred side of his face. He came out panicking at everything.

Then he'd woken up to Declan's note, and he'd had no one.

And then it had been medication and alcohol, and slitting his wrists in his college dorm's bath.

Really, he'd just given up. He didn't care anymore. Declan was gone. But then he got stuck with them. His housemates.

They understood. He wasn't sure why they stayed around; Logan sure didn't seem to want to, given the bandages, but they did. And he wasn't better, but it was like being with Declan again. He panicked on the bathroom floor, Roman was there. Patton got him sweets. Logan...Logan dragged him out of the pool that time he'd run out of medication.

But he hated the panic. He just wanted it to end. No matter who was still there.

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics and title from Young God by Halsey.
> 
> This one’s not as good as the others cause I suck at writing Virgil angst. Sorry.
> 
> Oh, and ask for help if you need it, heathens


End file.
